Seasun the Strange Demigod
by Amyielia
Summary: First fanfic, please read and review! Going to be a full on story! New demigods, outrageous quests, deaths, births. "Forever" she said, holding out her hand, her index finger and thumb creating a tear drop shape, "forever" he agreed, holding out his hand as well, connecting his tear drop with hers to complete the infinity sign...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any, of the PJO characters, although I do own, my own created characters!**

My name is Seasun, unusual I know. It's not season, like summer or winter, but my mom named me Seasun after her two favourite things, the sea, and the sun. Most people just call me Sea, as a nickname, I used to wonder why they didn't call me sun, until I realized that it would be too easily mistaken for son, and that might sound weird, friends calling you son.

Anyway, I'm a girl, I'll try to describe my hair colour to you, but it's a bit difficult to describe, I'm not blonde, but I'm not a brunette either. My hair is almost golden, or honey, maybe hazel. I've gone through many stages in my life where people have called me, ginger, blonde, red-head, brunette, even just plain brown. Nobody seems to know the exact colour.

It's the same with my eyes, maybe green, or brown, hazel, honey, and blue, golden, yellow? It's always different. Like my hair, as I go through my life my eyes have taken on different colours. I'm not saying they change every day, but under different lighting, the colour shifts. Freaky? I know.

I have freckles across my nose, and a light tan skin. My lips are set in a slight down curve, so it looks like I'm always frowning. Although my eyes and brows contradict that, my eyes are naturally wide open and my eyebrows are set in a slight arch making me look constantly surprised.

I'm not terribly beautiful or pretty, but I'm not one to make you shield your eyes and gag either. Although people do stare when I walk past, because I guess I just look different. Some people say I have a sort of aura, that makes people want to look at me, I'm not too sure.

Maybe it's the way I dress, jeans and a shirt, okay, maybe that's not a reason, but that it's always ripped and slashed. Like a monster attacked me, most of the time, that is the case, I've noticed that nobody else ever sees them, the horrible things that hunt me down, and attack me left, right and centre. I've had to use all my strength to mask myself, hide, and fend them off. I've never had help, it's like people are oblivious to them! Maybe I'm just insane, or have an over active imagination, making me hallucinate. Maybe there's something wrong with my mind, I'm already ADHD and dyslexic, it wouldn't be a surprise to find I have more brain problems. I thought I was alone in this world, a small insignificant person, suffering from problems nobody else even knew about. Well that's until I met Percy Jackson.

**So what do you think? Please review-and let me know what you think? xx **

**Peace, demigod love to you all! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was a tall boy, about the age of 17. He had unruly black hair and bright sea green eyes. My eyes had never been that colour, but I guess you could have said I was jealous, my whole life I had been longing to have eyes as bright as those. He was about a head taller than me, and had strong arm and stomach muscles, the kind you get from working out and swimming. They weren't bulging, like an obsessive body builder, but they were definitely there.

The day I had met him, he was with a boy on crutches, with baggy pants and a cap covering his frizzy reddish hair. They had found me in an old abandoned warehouse, the kind used for storing people's junk. I had made it my home in the past couple of weeks. I had been on the run for 2 years now, I was 15, and had left my mom when I was 13.

Monsters have been attacking me my whole life, but two years ago it got even worse, frequent attacks. I had been hesitant about leaving, but what made up my mind, was when two ladies from my mom's work had come over for a meeting, and then turned into snake haired freaks and attacked us in your living room. I had managed to knock the bookshelf on top of one, and it bursting to dust (yeah monsters kinda did that) and the other screamed something like "you'll pay for this demigod" (whatever that meant) and dived out the window crying for her sister.

I had left that night, when my mom was asleep, and I'd been on the run ever since, stealing food, working small jobs for a little bit of money, that sort of thing. I noticed that the closer I was to Manhattan, the worse the attacks were, although I had stayed in New York, it was my home, I couldn't leave. I had no idea what had happened to my mom, all I know is she moved to some out of the way place, like an island of Florida.

Anyway, now I was living in this warehouse, no monsters had found me yet, the only way you could get in was from a hatch in the roof, the rest of the doors had been shut, bolted, melted, planked everything to prevent a break in. Whoever had owned this place, had seriously not wanted anyone to get it, luckily it held off the monsters and none had yet figured out how to open the lock on the roof. So I guess you could say that I had a good life in my monster free sanctuary, so you could say I was a bit angry when the front doors were blasted wide open with a hundred tons of water, don't ask me how he did it, but he did. The only problem was, that once the water was flowing you can't stop it and unfortunately for me I was standing a few metres away from the doors when they busted open, letting in a tsunami of water dousing me and smacking me hard against the wall behind me.

It took me a few minutes to recover my senses, before I spluttered and wearily stood up using the wall for balance. I blinked letting my eyes adjust to the sudden influx of light streaming through the broken doors, in the door way were two figures, both boys. They walked up to me hurriedly, or more one walked, the other hobbled, since he was on crutches.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently grabbing my arm helping me to stabilize myself.

"What- what in hades?" I said touching my throbbing head checking to see if it had crack open.

"I told you she was a demigod" said the one on crutches with a cap over his frizzy hair. But there it was again, that word, demigod. What did it mean?

"I never agued!" the boy said, the looking at me, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Seasun, what- what just happened?" I stumbled, blinking away the black spots in my eyes.

"We'll explain, I'm Percy Jackson, this is Grover, we're here to fetch you." He explained like I was three years old. Suddenly, I was feeling ok, and I straightened up, let go of his arm and the wall, and stared daggers at both of them.

"um- what?" Grover asked, looking confusedly at Percy.

I glanced at the open doors, I could see shapes moving outside, hovering around the exit. I felt so terrible, my head still hurt and I was sopping wet, but I just started laughing hysterically. I doubled over, and clutched my side, as I just laughed, and laughed.

"Umm, Perce? Is she-?' Grover shifted uncomfortably, I absent-mindly noticed he was no longer leaning on his crutches, rather just standing weirdly.

"Well done!" I said, still laughing, and clapping my hands like a mental seal. "Well done!" I said again, my laughter trailing off, and spinning on my heels, and started splashing off through the water still ankle deep on the floor. "We're all going to die!" I muttered more to myself, than them.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Percy asked, still frozen staring at me.

"What I said: we're going to die!" I stated, waving my hand behind me, as I rummaged through a crate, and pulled out a sheet, I started using as a towel. They were still just standing there, blankly. "Oh come on!" I said chuckling, you've just blown open a perfect entrance to all those monsters out there, we can't escape, honestly, even me with all my mental problems, can see." I stared directly into Percy's sea-green eyes. "We….. are….going ….. to ….die!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Not if I can help it." Percy said breaking from his trance, and turning to Grover. "How do we get her out of here without us all, uh- dying?" he asked running a hand through his hair. I watched them murmur together for a few minutes as I dried myself off.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, throwing my sheet/towel on the floor. "I'm sure your plan is very efficient- but seen as you got me into this, I don't want your help getting out. I actually have my own plans. Anyway, what are you going to do? Take on all those things with your bare hands?" I rolled my eyes as they again just stared at me. Gees! Do they have to always do that? I turned again and started walking up the metal staircase, which led to a second half floor.

"Umm, no how about I use this?" I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Percy take a simple ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncap it, the second the cap came of the pen grew to a sword. He smirked, but it faded off his face when I just rolled my eyes and carried on trudging up the stairs. "Oh- I have a lot of those, don't use them really. Not my style." I said sighing and walking into a small room where I slept on a mattress on the floor. I had a few photos stuck to the wall, but other than that the room was bare, apart from my worn mattress, and my backpack in the corner. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and then after a few seconds, another set joined them, but they weren't footsteps, more like _clip-clop_ of hooves. My first thought was that it was a horse, but there was only one set, not two. So I supposed it must have been a monster, that's until Percy came into the room after me, I had flopped down on my bed, followed by Grover, although he had taken off his shoes, and where feet should have been, were hooves.

"Ok, that's weird" I noted pointing at his hooves. He sighed sort of relieved. But Percy just studied me curiously.

"Ok, seriously dude. What?" I said returning his stare, I could tell my eyes made him uncomfortable, because the just looked away, examining the room.

"Nothing, you just don't seem surprised about all of this." He noted, his brow creasing in confusion. He looked sort of hot when he was confused, but I push the thought out of my mind.

"Yeah, well when you grow up fighting of monsters, and people's pen's turning into swords, you get used to weird stuff." I said it was like no big deal, but actually the goat-boy Grover, did freak me out a bit, and Percy's pen was impressive, and the thing he did with water was more weird than usual, but I didn't want to show him that in-case it came round to bite me. They looked trust worthy, but so did the train station manager until he turned into a pixie thing, and chased me around the station.

"I guess, now what were to talking about, having lots of these." He asked waving his sword slightly. I gave in to them then; I decided if they were going to turn into monsters, they would have done so already, well except for Grover having hooves.

"Come I'll show you." I sighed, heaving myself up off the mattress and leading them into another room. I had used a hammer to break the lock off the door, to see what was inside, so now the door sort of just hung open slightly, the room was smaller than the one I slept in but it held a lot more, that just a mattress.

When Percy entered, he stumbled back into Grover who just whimpered in shock.

"See?" I said gesturing to all the boxes around me, I had opened some to look inside, but most just had labels reading: _Celestial Bronze _or _Imperial Gold. _A few swords, daggers and arrows from bows lay cluttered on the floor.

"Oh gods, this can't be." Grover muttered, entering the room slowly, and gazing at the boxes all around him. "You- you found it."

"Uhhh, found what?" I asked, for once truly confused. I roar came from down stairs, and Grover let out another whimper.

"A few years ago, a whole bunch of weapons was stored safely away, in a location only known by two people. It was stored away, in-case of war, or the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold were to start running out. But when the two people were killed in a battle. The location was lost. We've been searching for years, but no-one ever found it." Percy said leaning against the door frame, still staring at the crates of weapons.

"Until now" I finished the thought for him. "But what do we do with-" I was cut off. I louder more aggressive growl came from closer down stairs now.

"Oh gods, the monsters. We better get out of her." Grover started shaking slightly.

"But how?" I asked worried.

"I can get us away once we're outside, but to get there.." Percy trailed off. I took a deep breath and grabbed a dagger that felt uncomfortable in my hands, but the best out of all of the others, they all felt wrong. "We have to fight." I said sternly, a grave expression dawning on my usually relaxed face. Stared into Percy's eyes as we said a silent 'good-luck' while Grover, shrunk a bit smaller and let out a scared whimper.

**Please review! xx  
Demigod love to you all! x**


	4. Chapter 4

-Percy-

Percy rolled the name over and over in his head. Seasun. Seasun. Sseeeeeaaasun. Seassuuuuuunnnn. He sounded out every word. Her name was made up of two words Sea and Sun. Was it Possible her dad was Poseidon, God of the Sea? He pushed the thought out his mind. She wouldn't have been affected by my tsunami, he told himself.

They didn't know much about her, Chiron had only told him, and Grover, that she was a powerful demigod, 15 years old, her mom was the mortal and she was living on the streets of Manhattan. Hmph. It made Percy sad, the amount of demigods that lived their mortal lives on the street, before they came to Camp-Half Blood, a camp for demigod children, where they could be safe, train, and be happy. Annabeth, his smart, blonde girlfriend. Who, at the moment, was probably up in Olympus, working on some more blue-prints for the throne room, or another temple to Zeus. He wished he could be with her, instead of coming on yet another quest to fetch and save another half-blood. Chiron had wanted Annabeth to come as well; he said he had a feeling that she and Percy were the ones that needed to go. At first Percy had been annoyed when Annabeth said she couldn't and Grover came instead, that was one of the reasons he had blasted the doors open, with so much force he almost killed Seasun.

His first impression of her was a crazy girl, who'd been driven insane by monsters and life on the streets, but after she had stopped her session of hysterical laughing, he got the feeling that she was tough like Clarisse, although hardened from life, rather than it just being her personality.

He could tell from the look in her eyes, that she had been through a lot, but he only caught the look once. Those eyes. Damn. He wasn't sure what was up with them, but he had noticed, how they had momentarily gone bright green, like his, when he had doused her in his tidal wave. Or the way they had gone slightly red, when she talked about weapons. They freaked him out, and he tried not to stare at her. But she seemed to change appearance every time he looked at her.

Percy had felt this way once before when he had an encounter with Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. She seemed to always shift appearance, changing to your sense of beauty. Although Seasun, she looked more real, oh, and the way she acted. Percy felt so weird around her, not attracted, just an odd feeling that made him forget everything but her and one look at Grover said to Percy that he felt the same. Now she stood in-front of him, holding a dagger, she claimed was not her style, but felt the best in her hands.

Percy only knew two other person who fought with a dagger Annabeth and Piper. Percy had seen little of Annabeth over the past few months; she had been so busy redesigning Olympus. He promised himself to take her on a walk on the beach to catch up, when he got back. That was the only thing that really got him through the fight that came next.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"I've been fighting since I could walk; I strangled a _karpoi_ when I was three." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Wait how did she know that name?

"How-" he began to ask.

"No idea, let's fight." She said cutting him off, then running down the metal staircase and straight into the fray of monsters, Percy couldn't help but admire her bravery. He glanced back at Grover, who was clutching his reed pipes, ready to play a song and strangle some _dracnea _if he needed to. Percy couldn't imagine how frightened he must be, the last time Grover had seen this amount of monsters all in one place was during the Titan War, when he had almost died.

Percy turned in time to see Seasun fighting like a whirlwind, literally, there was wind running all around her, Percy stared in absolute awe, as she controlled the water left on the floor, making lightning strike, vines grow and wrap monsters, she used her dagger to swipe, stab, and deflect, she rolled and dodged. Picked up a bow and arrow off a fallen monster and shot two arrows at a time, into the eye of a Cyclopes.

She was going strong until a gorgon got behind her and knocked her head and she crumbled to the floor, her dagger skidding under a crate. Percy couldn't move, his feet felt like they had been glued to the floor. He watched in horror as the gorgon towered over Seasun ready to tear her shreds, the monster placed a clawed hand on Seasun's throat cutting off her wind pipe.

"Percy!" she looked desperately at him of help, but he still couldn't move.

"Cry for your friend Seasun, he cannot help you. Now you will die, just like my sister, but you at least won't come back one day!" she snarled wickedly, laughing at the end.

"NO." Seasun gasped, staring intently at Percy, she shut her eyes tight, and when she opened them, they had turned completely pitch black. A shudder ran through Percy, jolting him out of his trance, he had no idea what ran through his mind, but he through his sword towards Seasun, he suddenly thought badly about that, only a child of Poseidon could use the sword, Seasun was surely going to die any second, he would have no time to get to her, and he had just through his only weapon to the monster. But at the last second Seasun kicked up, hitting the gorgon in the face, rolling, catching the sword, and in one swift movement she lept up from a crouching position, into the air a bring the sword down onto the monsters snake haired head, it exploding into to dust, and throwing Seasun a few feet into the air, before she landed rolled, and collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

When Seasun next woke up, she almost feinted again. Normally she was prepared for weird things, monsters, attacks, having to suddenly move from where she was staying, even sometimes death. This was completely different. She found herself slumped forward on the neck of a black horse, but that wasn't the weird part. The horse had long feathered wings, and was soaring through the clouds.

"Pegasus!" she breathed in amazement.

_Well look who's finally awake!_

"AHHH!" she screamed falling backward into Percy, who, she had just realised, was sitting behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off. The voice hadn't startled her, just the fact it was in her head, not being said aloud.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked, concern creased into his forehead.

"The horse just spoke to me…. In my head…" she mumbled in astonishment.

_First of all: I'm not a horse, I'm a Pegasus! P-E-G-A-S-U-S! And second: I have a name, Blackjack. _

"AHHH!" she screamed again, scrambling back, but Percy's strong arms held her still.

"Hey- ha-ha- It's ok. It's all very overwhelming, trust me I know. But the minute we get back to camp, I'll explain everything." Percy told her. She looked at him nervously, then lent back into him, against his warm chest. _Just friends_, she though, _we only just met_. And with that thought in her head, she fell asleep again, with Blackjack, humming '_Rock a Bye Baby'_. Could horses even hum..? Well this one could.

**Sorry this one is really short. Just the ending seemed like the right place... And if you've read this far! *applause applause* Please review! xx**

**Demigod love to you all! xx**


End file.
